


God I Love Algebra II

by Yellow_Bubbles



Category: Kirk Weiler
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, F/M, Fisting, Kirk Weiler - Freeform, M/M, it was for the meme, lemonade, please dont fail me new york state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Bubbles/pseuds/Yellow_Bubbles
Summary: I am godless and just wanted some good Kirk fanfiction





	God I Love Algebra II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Class of 2021](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Class+of+2021).

You sit down to do your video notes on a measly Tuesday afternoon, nothing special. You go onto Edpuzzle and click “IB Math Studies” and get to work.  
Your so excited so see Kirk. The best time if your day is when you get to watch your Kirk videos.  
Watching his kind eyes stare back at you while he explains how to find the probability for a given data set, his sweet smile while explaining how to find the standard deviation on your TI-84 Plus CE, is a little arousing.  
Your face heats up a bit. You have that feeling in your lower abdomen, feeling a bit hot and heavy when discussing the big man himself.  
You take a look at your notes and notice that they will take 38 minutes to do.  
“Thirty eight minutes I get to spend watching Kirk? It’s like a dream come true!” You think.  
You get to work on your notes. Those statistics aren’t gonna be tested and found by themselves.  
You find yourself start to nod off though.  
“This is so strange” you say, in and out of consciousness, “I never fall asleep while watching Daddy Kir-“  
Your head falls onto the table with a quick thud.  
Moments later you raise your head. It’s all so confusing, one minute you’re watching Kirk and the next he’s right in front of you.  
Wait- right in front of you?! You blink a couple of times. Right in front of you is the man himself! The Kirk Weiler!  
He’s got a big smile on his face, accompanied by his iconic glasses, a tight shirt showing off his amazing dad bod, and nice big glass of lemonade.  
“Now as I was saying, we will punch in all of the values here in list L1-“ Kirk begins but is cut off by the wailing sound you make.  
“WOAH KIRK WEILER? SENSE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN AT MY HOUSE?” You exclaim loudly.  
“Well y/n, I’m here to tutor you. You did request for me to help you, don’t you remember?”  
He said while looking you up and down.  
Your face flushes deeper, which you didn’t even know was possible. Kirk always turned you this red and hot, but seeing him in the flesh was another story. He kept staring at you, making that feeling in your stomach stronger, when you just responded with a simple,  
“Oh yeah, silly me”  
He continues to stare deep into your eyes, some of his beautiful brown hair falling over his face.  
He stands up from his side of the desk and makes his way over to you. He pulls out the seat right next to you and sits close to you. So close your knees were touching and you were sure he could hear your heart running a mile a minute.  
You take a deep breath and start to do your work when Kirk grabs your thigh. You let out a delighted moan which you then quickly slapped your hand over your mouth.  
“How embarrassing!” you think.  
Thats when Kirk lowers your hands that are clasped over your mouth and whispers in your ear.  
“I wanna hear you make more of those noises”  
Next thing you know, you’re making out. Kirks 4 day old scruff rubbed harshly against your face, the smell of dry erase markers and lemonade all over him, and it made you even more aroused.  
Kirk pulls you into his lap, grabbing your ass and thighs with his strong dad hands.  
As he starts to place kisses down your neck you can feel something hard underneath you.  
You gasp as you realize what it was. Kirks girthy member throbbed beneath you, forming a perfect y-axis.  
He pulls up from placing marks all over your neck to look you in the eyes, those eyes full of hunger and want.  
“Y/n I want you. Take off your closes and get on all fours”  
You do as your master asks you to do.  
He starts to remove your pants, smile when he sees you start to ooze from the pleasure you’re experiencing.  
He then removes your shirt and you’re there staring back at his crotch, which is where his thick cock was parachuting his tight jeans.  
He removes his jeans and you are astonished at how amazing Kirks cock is.  
You climax instantly. He hasn’t come anywhere near you with that and you’re already orgasming. Kirk simply just does that to you.  
He comes up behind you, smacking your ass and kissing a nice hickey on your left ass cheek.  
He touches himself a bit while looking at you displayed out for him, and you can’t help but touch yourself a bit too in anticipation.  
“I hope you like anal y/n” is all Kirk said as you heard the cold squeak of lube going onto his fingers.  
“I’ll like anything as long as it’s with you, Papi Kirk” You say with a moan as Kirk places his first finger into your entrance.  
He works at your hole for a bit before he whispers to you, “Whats the probability I add another finger”  
You gasp loudly with pleasure.  
“100%, I hope” you croak out.  
“Correct” Kirk replies in a sexy voice.  
He puts another finger inside of you, and over time another, and another.  
Kirk is full on fisting you at this point.  
You moan louder, thanking your body for being able to take the size of Kirk’s big, delicious hands.  
You look back at him.  
He has a big smile on his face, taking a big sip of his nice refreshing class of lemonade.  
“Y/n, is it okay if I, put it in?”  
“UwU what a gentleman! Asking for consent. And feminists say chivalry is dead” You think. You give Daddy a nod.  
Kirk removes his fist from your behind, and you collapse at the absence of Kirks fist.  
He lifts you up and turns you over.  
You watch as he slips a condom on over his long, rectangular shlong.  
“I gotta be safe. I don’t ever wanna hurt you” Kirk says with a blush on his face.  
You give him a side smile.  
“Put it in me big boy” you say while gasping for Kirk.  
Kirk gives you that deviously handsome smile of his again.  
He flips you over, and you comply.  
You feel him slip in his cold wet cock. Though you noticed something was a bit strange about it. Kirks penis was much most rectangular than any dick you’ve received before. But you don't care, its hitting every good spot.  
You gasp loudly, full of delight, as Kirk pounded away at your squeezing walls.  
“LETS FINE THE MEAN OF HOW MANY MINUTES IT TAKES YOU TO ORGASM EVERY TIME YOU DO!!”  
He yells at you. Kirks dirty talk in of itself made you orgasm instantly, soaking the desk and all of your notes and papers.  
You grab your regular bell curve diagram as Kirk moans, close to climaxing himself.  
You both moan at the same time, gasping each others names.  
Kirk fills inside of you, the condom broke from the sheer force of him fucking your brains out.  
He pulls out and you look over at him.  
“You’re dick was amazing, I never expected a penis to be that rectangular though.”  
Kirk gave you a wink.  
“It’s because I genetically modified my penis to be a TI-84 CE” 

Your mother walks by just then, tapping your shoulder.  
“Y/n! quit sleeping and finish your homework!”  
Your head darts up to see that it had all been a dream. A wonderful dream, out if your sweet imagination. Though that dream had been perfect, you can’t help but feel heartbroken over the fact it wasn’t real.  
You press play on your video, but that’s when Kirk looks right at you through your screen, and gives you a wink.

— Im going to hell


End file.
